


A Natural Reaction

by darkmilko (FreshMilko)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: hqkinkmeme, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Omorashi, Smut, Territorial Urinating, Watersports, hinata and kags are 17-ish, submissive urination, thats really not a tag id ever thought id be using and yet here we are, this is omegaverse pissfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshMilko/pseuds/darkmilko
Summary: It’s perfectly normal behavior for an omega to urinate in submission when intimidated by an alpha. That’s just physiology. So Shouyou may have always had accidents a bit more frequently than any of his peers, and maybe he’s a little too old to have not outgrown this problem… But really it has never been that big of a problem... Until he met Kageyama Tobio.This is a fill for the hq kinkmeme, "omegaverse with an omo twist" but with added fluff bc im weak





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an old prompt on the kinkmeme, I've been thinking about writing this fic for a looooong time. And now it's finally happening.
> 
> I've tried to avoid the creepy rapey tropes that are common in omegaverse, but fair warning there's still a lot of instinctual behaviors bc I love them. Mind the tags, and I'll probably add more as I keep writing.

It’s not Shouyou’s fault.

It’s perfectly normal behavior for an omega to urinate in submission when intimidated by an alpha. That’s just physiology. So he  _ may _ have always had accidents a bit more frequently than any of his peers, and  _ maybe _ he’s a little too old to have not outgrown this problem… But really it has never been that big of a problem. Until he met Kageyama Tobio.

The first time was in middle school, during his match against Kitagawa Daichi. Shouyou didn't even notice what was happening until the end of the game, when he realized his underwear were uncomfortably wet. But still he chalked it up to sweating more than usual due to the intensity of the game and ignored it.

Until Kageyama came right up to the net, looming over and barking harsh words at a defeated Shouyou. The newly developed alpha was releasing waves of scent and aggression that completely overwhelmed Shouyou, who had also just recently presented. He stiffened at the way his body reacted, instincts wanting nothing more than to fall on his knees and bare his neck in submission. That scent - like spice, smoke, and ozone - flooded Shouyou’s senses.

He couldn't help but release a whimper and felt his bladder loosen before he could help it, some pee leaking out. It was all he could do to stand stiff, head bowed. He knew that if he even moved an inch he would lose control. The alpha angrily stormed away to line up. Shouyou slowly followed suit, and that was the end of the game. 

And yet he couldn’t stop thinking about it as he changed and got ready to leave. He couldn’t just leave it like this, right? He exited the building and saw him. Steeling his resolve and stamping down his traitorous instincts, Shouyou runs after Kageyama and plants his feet right behind him.

And Shouyou yells, determined not to let this guy walk all over him just because he was an alpha. So maybe he was a better volleyball player, but that didn’t matter. Shouyou would practice hard and defeat him someday! As Shouyou shouts his challenge, he could only hope no one noticed the small, slowly growing stain on the seat of his shorts.

Then the tournament was over, and Shouyou went home with a newfound determination.

And that determination was effectively squashed as soon as Shouyou walked into the Karasuno gym to find his biggest rival had become his newest teammate. 

The smell, smoky, spicy sweat and musk, was the first thing Shouyou recognized. That scent and the commanding presence of the alpha as he looked over to where Shouyou stood were enough to set off his instincts. Knees weak and head tilted ever so slightly, he spilled again, just a bit, into his shorts.

The first few days of being on the team with Kageyama were rough for the omega. Every time the alpha yelled at Shouyou he would leak a little. Of course in the beginning he  _ only _ yelled, but eventually they became begrudging friends. That didn't stop Shouyou from pissing himself constantly around Kageyama though.  _ It's just because Kageyama can't smile and it’s scary _ , he tells himself.  _ It's because he's the king!! Of course he's intimidating! Peeing a little every time I see him is only a natural reaction coded by biology. _

It's not at all because Shouyou finds himself desperately attracted to his best friend. Kings are just naturally attractive! He's his friend, and a friend can tell when a friend is extremely good looking. It doesn't mean anything. 

So maybe when Kageyama yells or touches or gets to close to Shouyou he can't hold it all. Maybe sometimes when Kageyama just looks at Shouyou a little too intensely he pees a bit, but really, honestly, it doesn't mean anything! It's an omegas natural reaction, and Shouyou firmly convinced himself this hasn’t been a huge problem. A little uncomfortable and nerve-wracking, but Shouyou had it under control. He’s been able to keep his little problem a secret so far, due to frequent bathroom trips and probably plain good luck. Of course good luck always does have to run out sometime.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s near the beginning of their second year. With last year’s seniors gone and the arriving first-years having not yet signed up for clubs, the gym is unusually empty. Tanaka fills his role as captain well, if not a bit irresponsibly- letting his scent slip out constantly. Ennoshita, however, keeps him in check as Vice Captain. Practice is a bit strained as everyone gets used to the absence of their old upperclassmen, but it’s especially tough for Shouyou, though not for any of those reasons.

Shouyou’s heat is coming soon, and he’s been having especially intense pre-heat symptoms. It’s not anything too bad, just some dizziness and fatigue. If anything the worst part is his heightened senses, the strain and fatigue in his body feeling that much worse, the smell of stress and sweat cloying in his nostrils.

He should probably sit out, he knows it can be dangerous to practice while distracted, but he really doesn’t want to miss out on any practice. That turns out to be a mistake of course when a sudden strong whiff of Kageyama’s scent causes Shouyou to stiffen in the middle of a jump, landing on his ankle badly. Shouyou falls to the ground with a yelp, grabbing his throbbing ankle.

Practice stops around him and everyone runs to where he sits, checking if he’s okay. Ennoshita comes over to help him stand on one foot, testing his weight on the other.

“How bad is it?” he asks, worry emanating in his scent.

Shouyou applies a little pressure and feels a twinge, but no shooting pain. “I think it’s okay. I think I just twisted it a little when I landed. I can probably walk.” And it’s true. He could probably even play, but even Shouyou knows how bad an idea it is to risk further injury. 

Ennoshita supports him under his arm and slowly walks him to the bench, releasing a soothing scent. Although Shouyou’s frustrated he has to miss practicing for at least a day, he’s a bit relieved to rest his aching, dizzy body. He watches the others for the rest of practice, despite Takeda Sensei’s urging to go home early. Even if he can’t play, he doesn’t want to miss any practice.

Shouyou can’t help but notice Kageyama’s scent getting stronger, angrier, but the alpha won’t even look his way.

Eventually practice ends. As everyone begins to clean up, Shouyou stands and tests his ankle again, relieved to find there’s barely any pain with his full weight on it. He starts for the door but stops short as an overwhelming scent - spice, smoke, and ozone - burn in his nose. Kageyama is storming over, furious, releasing waves of aggressive scent and Shouyou freezes, heart pounding.

Kageyama stops right in front of Shouyou, eyes blazing as he yells, “Hinata you  _ fucking idiot! _ What were you thinking?!”

Shouyou stands frozen, body locked tense as he denies his instincts, screaming at him to submit. To drop on the ground and bare his neck, release an enticing submission scent to appease the angry alpha. The worst part is, Kageyama is right. Shouyou knows he’s right. He was being reckless, practicing so close to his heat. He could have easily gotten seriously hurt, just for an extra hour of practice. The guilt roils in his stomach and he squeezes his thighs as a trickle of pee escapes him, then another, as Kageyama continues to yell.

Kageyama is completely unaware of the effect his threatening stance has on Hinata and he steps closer “Why were you so distracted?! What if you had really gotten injured?! We can’t win nationals without you! We need you!”

At those words Shouyou can’t hold it anymore, can’t fight his instincts and collapses as his knees buckle, his head lolls to the side to bare his neck, lips parted, eyes glazed, and a rapidly spreading puddle forms beneath him. Everyone freezes as the scent of a complete omega submission fills the room. Kageyama stands shock-still, anger completely dissipated as he stares in wonder at Shouyou. 

Shouyou quietly whines, lost in the bliss of submission, lidded eyes locked onto Kageyama’s face. Nobody moves for a few moments. 

Then Takeda sensei quietly kneels by Hinata’s side and gently places a hand on his shoulder, releasing waves of soothing omega scent. He signals to Tanaka to end practice, Ukai already heading out to fetch the janitor. Takeda murmurs into Hinata’s ear and gently guides a dazed Hinata out the door, waving Kageyama to follow. Kageyama tries not to stare at the way Hinata’s wet shorts cling to his frame, or the liquid shining between his thighs.

They head to the lockers where Takeda-sensei leans an unresisting Hinata onto Kageyama’s shoulder. Takeda looks a bit awkward at first, but puts on a stern face as he speaks.

“Kageyama-kun, you took sex-ed right?”

“Y-yes, Sensei,” Kageyama replies, still too shocked to do anything but answer.

“Then I trust you understand enough about omega submission to know that this really means something.”

“...Yes, Sensei.”

“Alright. I want you to help Hinata-kun shower and get changed. He’ll probably be too dazed to really function for at least half an hour, but he’ll respond to gentle commands from you. You’ll probably need to walk him home or take him to yours and stay with him for a while until he’s back to himself. He won’t be very aware of his surroundings so make sure to be careful and keep an eye on him.”

“Yes, Sensei.”

“He gave his trust to you, don’t let him down. And Kageyama-kun? I want you two to talk today. Don’t let it get awkward by avoiding your feelings. Don’t let Hinata-kun do it either. Talk, communicate. If you ever need advice about these things, I will always be here, but my first order of advice will always be to communicate.”

“Yes, Sensei,” Kageyama’s mind is swirling with what just happened. Hinata submitted, to  _ him _ . He just can’t wrap his head around it. Omega submissions are rare, and even rarer are complete submissions. It takes absolute trust, respect, and desire. Kageyama never imagined Hinata had felt any of those things for him, and certainly not to this degree.

Sensei’s voice pulls Kageyama from his thoughts, “I’ll leave you to it, but please, don’t forget what I said. You two are amazing together, don’t lose that because you are too afraid of your own feelings.”

And then he’s gone, and it’s just Kageyama and Hinata. Kageyama quickly and respectfully strips Hinata down and leads him into the shower. He helps him rinse off with uncharacteristically quiet commands and gentle touches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! New chapter!! Notes about it at the end
> 
> Unbeta'd and also barely revised (soz) so please do point out any mistakes or typos.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

By the time they finish, Hinata has come a bit back into himself, but still can only manage Kageyama’s name. Kageyama finds Hinata’s bag and hands him his clothes, only needing to lend a hand when Hinata’s arm gets caught in his shirt and he whines, “Kageyaamaaaa..”

Kageyama absently helps Hinata’s arm through and wonders where the rest of the team is, figuring they are probably hanging back until he can get Hinata out of there. That’s for the best, because now that Kageyama has gotten over his shock, his protective alpha instincts are kicking in. He’s not sure he can control himself if another alpha were to get too close to Hinata right now.

He doesn’t even like the fact that they are still at school. They should be in the safety of his own home, his own room, surrounded by his smell. Hinata should be wrapped up in his blankets and pillows, purring in content. Hinata could reach out for Kageyama, inviting him to nest, and Kageyama would easily let himself be pulled in. Would wrap himself around Hinata’s small, lithe frame, inhaling his sweet, sweet scent. They would kiss and cuddle, Kageyama would sneak his hands under Hinata’s shirt, feeling the smooth skin….

_ Stop fantasizing idiot _ , Kageyama shakes himself out of his head. He needs to focus. Hinata trusts him… Hinata  _ likes _ him. Kageyama can’t let himself get distracted while Hinata left his body in Kageyama’s hands.

And first, they need to get home. Luckily Kageyama lives just a 15 minute walk from the school through residential areas. They shouldn’t meet many people on the way.

But still, just in case, Kageyama releases a cloud of scent and rubs his jacket on his scent glands before guiding Hinata into it. The jacket engulfs Hinata, it hangs down nearly to his knees and the sleeves hang far past his hands. However, Hinata seems right at home as Kageyama zips him up in it, holding the neckline up to his face and breathing in deeply, a contented purr quietly rumbling in his throat. Kageyama feels a flood of satisfaction at making Hinata purr with his scent and clothes.

Now comes the difficult part. Kageyama stares down at the heap of Hinata’s soaked clothes and gulps. The image of Hinata, on his knees, neck bared, the delicious smell of omegan submission suddenly comes back to Kageyama and he can’t help but remember those glistening drops running down Hinata’s legs. His boxers start to feel a bit tight but he forcefully pushes those thoughts away, rinsing off the dirty clothes and shoving them into his bag, he’ll clean it out later.

But as much as Kageyama tries to stay on task, he can’t stop all of the confused thoughts swirling around his head.

Kageyama has been called dense before, he knows he doesn’t understand what some people see as obvious, and he doesn’t really think about a lot of things that everyone else seems to think about. So he’s not surprised he didn’t realize Hinata thought about him as an alpha, and even as a potential mate.

He  _ is _ , however, surprised that Hinata likes  _ him _ . Kageyama’s never really thought of Hinata romantically, he’s never thought of anyone romantically. But he thinks maybe, if he’s going to have a mate, maybe Hinata is exactly the type of person he’d want to be around his whole life. He’s cute and strong and he challenges and encourages Kageyama to be his very best. And he also smells really, really good. Like citrus and vanilla- Kageyama secretly can’t get enough of his scent.

They are already partners, and they’ll be together for as long as they are playing volleyball for sure, but what about after that? Kageyama’s never thought about it before. He’s going to continue volleyball as long as he possibly can, maybe even go pro someday. But what about Hinata? Kageyama just assumed they would be together, but what if Hinata  _ doesn’t _ want to go pro, or even continue playing in college? Or what if he does, but separate from Kageyama?

Kageyama realizes he must have been releasing a distressed scent because Hinata whines and leans into him, trying to soothe him with a croon.

Kageyama grimaces at himself, what kind of alpha makes a submitted omega feel the need to soothe  _ them _ ? Sensei was right, they just need to talk about it. But first, Kageyama needs to get Hinata somewhere safe and alone.

 

* * *

 

30 minutes later sees Hinata comfortably dozing in a pile of blankets on Kageyama’s bed. Luckily they hadn’t met anyone on the short walk to Kageyama’s house, aside from a few students milling around campus that steered well clear of a growling Kageyama. Hinata had gained a bit more awareness on the way back, but mostly he just blushed and hid his face in Kageyama’s side.

As soon as they had gotten back Hinata dug himself into Kageyama’s sheets and soon fell asleep, snoring lightly. Kageyama’s not surprised, complete submissions are known to be pretty tiring, not to mention Hinata’s soon coming heat. Kageyama likes seeing Hinata happily cuddled up in his bed anyway, and he brushes a bit of Hinata’s soft hair out of his face and continues to let him rest.

 

* * *

 

It’s not long before Hinata wakes up, confused by the unfamiliar ceiling. He sits up, noticing how incredibly relaxed and well rested he feels, and then he  _ remembers. _

A deep red blush floods his face. He had  _ submitted. _ To  _ Kageyama! _ Hinata can’t deny his feelings anymore. He’s always noticed how  _ cool _ Kageyama is, but just wrote it off as friendly admiration. He’s tall, and his eyes are such a pretty, deep blue. Hinata loves his scent, sharp and alluring. His body is toned and strong-Hinata imagines himself wrapped up in those arms and squeaks.

He likes Kageyama, and he wants to be his omega. His instincts certainly recognize Kageyama as his alpha.

Hinata thinks back to the way Kageyama held his waist possessively as they walked home, grip tightening anytime someone walked by. The memory almost feels dreamlike, but he knows it was real, the way Kageyama growled every time a passerby got too close. Maybe, if it wasn’t purely fueled by alpha instincts, Kageyama wants to be  _ Hinata’s _ alpha too.

Hinata wriggles in embarrassment, hiding his face in the blanket.  _ That would be nice _ , he thinks.

Hinata jumps when the door opens and Kageyama walks in with a glass of water and some granola bars. As soon as he sees Hinata awake he jolts, then awkwardly sits next to the bed. He sets the water and snacks on the bedside table.

“I… brought you water.. And food,” he starts, gruff, avoiding looking at Hinata’s face. His mouth is pulled down into a scowl, and Hinata would be terrified if he didn’t know that was just Kageyama’s awkward face. 

“Thank you,” Hinata mumbles, suddenly too shy to look up at Kageyama. There is an awkward pause as Kageyama sits tense and Hinata kneads at the blanket.

“Kage-”

“Hina-” They start at the same time, then another awkward silence arises as they stare at each other. Kageyama’s face turns dark red and Hinata can’t help but let out a giggle.

“You first,” Hinata says with a small, shy smile on his face.

“Oh, uh. Okay…” Kageyama pauses, an unsure grimace flashes over his face but he eventually forces the words out. “Um, I’m not good at this kind of thing-”  _ Yeah, obviously, dumbass _ “-so I’ll just ask. Do you wanna be my mate?”

Hinata squeaks as blood rushes into his reddening cheeks, yelling “Bakageyama!! Where’s your delicacy?! That’s so embarrassing!” Hinata swings a pillow and hits Kageyama in the face.

“Hinata you idiot! Stop hitting me! I told you I’m bad at it! I don’t know what to say!  _ You _ say something!” Kageyama pulled the pillow from Hinata’s grasp.

Hinata huffs and settles down, mumbling, “Sorry… I’m bad at this, too. I mean, isn’t it obvious, though?”

“Wh-what do you mean? What’s obvious?”

“Us! We’re like, the strongest combo! In volleyball, but also maybe together? I don’t know, I’m not really into the whole dynamic thing, I’ve never even gone on a single date. But I think, since we’re gonna be together for volleyball, we could also  _ be together! _ ” Hinata’s voice had gradually risen with excitement, but he quiets down and continues, “I mean, if you want to. But um, I’m just saying, I’m not against it. Obviously. I wouldn’t... Submit… to just any alpha. Only you.” Hinata pulls the blanket up to hide his blushing face again.

Kageyama can’t help but stare. He’s never felt so protective, or so  _ affectionate _ towards anyone in his life, and frankly, he doesn’t know how to deal with it. He wants to squeeze Hinata in a tight hug, scenting his soft hair, laying kisses down his neck. And if Hinata’s words are to be trusted, he wants that too.

But Kageyama hasn’t forgotten Takeda-sensei’s advice. First, they have to talk. And quickly, if Hinata’s ripening scent is anything to go by. His heat will probably start by tonight, and if he wants to go home, Kageyama doesn’t want him walking around vulnerable.

Hinata lets out a choked noise, and Kageyama realizes he’s been silent for too long, with a grimace. Hinata probably thinks he’s trying to turn him down.

“Wait, sorry, I was just thinking. But I feel the same way. About you. About us. For the person who will be with me for the rest of my life, who better than my ultimate rival and ultimate partner, right? I think you’re… really cute. And I like the way you smell. I’ve never been interested in being with anyone before, but I’m interested in being with you.” Kageyama looks up at Hinata’s face and is blinded by the wide smile stretching his cheeks.

“So does this mean we’re mates now?” Hinata asks, smile still brightening the whole room.

“Um, yeah. Can, can I kiss yo-” But before Kageyama can even finish, Hinata is there, squeezing Kageyama’s cheeks with his palms and smashing their lips together.

There’s no finesse, no skill, just spit and teeth and raw excitement. Yet Kageyama finds it perfect, he lets his eyes drift shut and reaches for Hinata to kiss back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay It was super hard getting these stupid dense boys to talk about feelings in an effective way, so apologies if it felt ooc. I do think, though, that in their second year they will have matured at least a LITTLE.
> 
> There is an astounding lack of omo in this chapter and for that I do apologize. HOWEVER listen next chapter... next chapter. Trust me. It will be the smut we've all been waiting for. Plus omo so get ready.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, and thank you sooooo much for all the kudos, bookmarks, and incredibly sweet comments. It's really helped motivate me to keep going with this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK WITH THE NASTY i have no excuse but here take these words and maybe forgive my absence.
> 
> Before you read I want to reiterate that my omegaverse doesnt have rapey tropes so like… theres no noncon or dubcon with heats. Omegas in my universe are not unable to say no or too confused or out of it to give consent, they are literally just horny and crampy. If anything reads too drugged-like or out of it, just know that in my omegaverse that is only able to happen BECAUSE of the consent - as in if an omega is really happy/satisfied with their partner they are able to reach that blisslike state. Hinata submits to Kageyama BECAUSE he trusts him deeply and his omega instincts only reflect that.
> 
> Also fair warning, my first draft was TOO TAME so I decided if I'm gonna write a pissfic, I'm gonna really make it a PISS fic. It's disgusting, check the tags and prepare yourself.

“Um, are you.. Sure? We don’t have to, you know, go all the way. If- if you don’t want to. I can just, uh, help you through it-” Kagayama stuttered. Hinata threw his hands onto Kageyama’s mouth with a squeak.

“No! Wait, yes! I do want to. Actually, I’ve thought about doing it before - with you. During my heats. I do want to, but… are we gonna do it here?” Hinata flushes and looks around at Kageyama’s room. He _likes_ it just by virtue of it being _Kageyama’s_ , and covered in his scent. But it’s still unfamiliar, and he still feels like he’s just intruding, not to mention Kageyama’s family could come back.

“Oh no, my dad is gonna come home tonight. But, uh, I was thinking. I have some allowance saved up. Maybe we could go to a heat hotel…?” Kageyama’s voice rises at the end of his sentence like a question.

He’s familiar with what they are, everyone in their society is. Most people who don’t live alone use them for privacy, and some that do do it just because they like the luxury. They are reputably clean places with professionally trained staff, almost like a cross between a clinic and a hotel. It’s common for young couples still living with their parents to use them, so it’s not like it would be strange.

That doesn’t mean Kageyama doesn’t feel profoundly uncomfortable with the thought of going to a sex hotel.

“Oh... wow, um yeah okay. I’ve never been.” Hinata shifts uncomfortably, appearing just as awkward as Kageyama feels.

“Me neither.”

They sit in silence for a few beats before Hinata can’t sit still anymore. He jumps for his phone in his bag, “I’m gonna call my mom!”

Hinata walks out into the hallway, speaking with a hushed tone, “Hey mom, yeah I’m okay…. No, you don’t have to come. Actually uhh-” before Kageyama can’t hear clearly anymore. He takes a minute to call his own dad.

 

After an excruciating conversation in which his dad says the word ‘responsible’ entirely too many times, Kageyama begins to stuff his duffel bag with random clothes for himself and Hinata. The door opens revealing a stiff, red-faced Hinata - he must’ve gotten the same treatment from his mom. At some point Kageyama deems his bag too full to shove anymore clothes into and makes to leave, double checking he has everything. Hinata follows behind him, uncharacteristically quiet.

The silence is deafening, but Kageyama can’t find the words to say, and so they uncomfortably make their way to the nearest heat hotel.

 

* * *

 

The lobby is beautiful, small but full of contemporary decorations and a crisp, clean style. Kageyama feels out of place, too awkward and gangly to belong in a place like this, but the doorman smiles welcomingly so Kageyama finds his courage to walk up to the counter. There’s another couple checking in next to him, two young women looking for all the world like they just stumbled out of bed, and he feels a bit better about his own sweatpants.

The omegan concierge smiles at them gently, “Welcome! Do you have a reservation?”

“Um, no, it’s my first time so…” Kageyama awkwardly trails off.

“No problem at all! Thank you for choosing us for your stay. I’ll just need your names and consent signatures, as well as a credit card or down-payment fee. Here are the legal forms for you both to sign stating your consent and agreement to our policies.” Kageyama pulls out his wallet to pay while Hinata signs, then signs himself.

“Fantastic! Would you prefer a single bed or double beds? And would you like to see our menu of themed rooms?” Kageyama looks over to Hinata and Hinata blushes, stuttering, “N-no! We don’t need anything like that.. Western style is fine! Um, a single, please.”

“Alright, one western single bedroom. Now, we offer a variety of services and amenities, including a pharmacy, market, restaurant, pool, and spa on the main floor. We ask that you please refrain from using public amenities while in heat or rut, but during remissions and before or afterwards please feel free. Each guest room features a fully stocked snack and drink bar, sterilized sheets, blankets, and pillows, and are equipped with scent and sound proof ventilation.

“We also offer a discrete 24/7 room delivery service, including dining, should you ever need any items during rut or heat. Here is the list of requestable items and dining menu.” Kageyama takes the menu and flips through it, abruptly closing the magazine when he sees a page full of knotted dildos. “Simply call the front desk to order. There’s an emergency call button should you experience any health emergencies or concerns, and we have medically trained staff on call. Okay!” The concierge claps his hands, “I believe that’s about it, if you have any concerns or questions, please do not hesitate to call the front desk. Here are your key cards, you’ll be in room 910 on floor 9. Enjoy your stay!”

Kageyama and Hinata murmur their thanks and Kageyama follows the signs to the pharmacy. Hinata leans up to Kageyama’s ear and whispers not very quietly, “Oh my gosh that was so embarrassing! But he was really nice!”

Kageyama just grunts, red to his ears. Neither of them really know about heats or anything, so he picks out a generic heat birth control pill, and after Hinata nods at his selection goes to pay.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Hinata notices about the room is the smell, all chemicals and bleach like a hospital. He scrunches his nose. The appearance isn’t much different, calm pastel walls, crisp white sheets. The cleanliness is appreciated but it doesn’t do anything to calm his nerves.

He feels foreign, like he doesn’t belong, and a glance at Kageyama’s scowl tells him Kageyama feels the same.

Kageyama walks past him and places their shared bag on the desk and turns to Hinata.

Hinata, still standing awkwardly at the door, startles and stumbles towards the bathroom.

“I’m gonna, um, take a shower!” he squeaks, wanting to get away from the tension building in the room.

“Hinata-boke! You already took a shower! And.. I don’t want you to wash away your scent.” Kageyama’s voice fades to a mumble at the end as a blush spreads over his face. “And I haven’t had a shower since practice anyway, so I wanted to rinse off  before, you know, it starts. You can just, um, get ready for bed.” His face burns and he flees to the bathroom, desperately trying not to envision Hinata “in bed” in the filthiest sense of the word.

He starts the shower, on cold, because he really needs to calm down. _This is_ Hinata _, don’t fuck this up,_ he thinks to himself as pulls off his shirt.

Before he can even set it down, he hears a distressed, “Kageyaaamaaa~” and rushes out the door into the bedroom, worried for Hinata.

Hinata looks up at him from the bed, half rolled in the sheets and pushing at the pillow with a pout on his face.

“It smells like hospital,” he whines, “It doesn’t smell like you.” He pulls at the borrowed shirt he’s wearing and tugs it up to his nose but lets out a sigh. “This doesn’t really smell like you anymore either…. Can you come scent the bed?”

Kageyama exhales with relief, it was nothing serious. But still, he doesn’t exactly want to roll around in clean sheets still sweaty and pheromonal from practice. “Yeah, just let me take a shower first.. I’m sweaty and gross,” He says, turning back to the bathroom.

“No!” Hinata blurts, “Um, well, if you shower your scent won’t be as strong… and I- I like the way you smell. It’s not gross. Can you please?” Hinata looks up at Kageyama with big pleading eyes.

 _Oh fuck, I wanna do_ everything _for him,_ Kageyama thinks to himself. He stutters, “Y-yes. I mean, yeah of course. Okay.”

Kageyama lays his shirt down and grabs the pillow next to Hinata. It’s awkward, trying to rub the entire pillow against his neck where his scent glands are easy to reach. He has to push a bit to release the oils but eventually gets the hang of it. He scents each pillow, then balls up the blankets and sheets and does those as well. It’s embarrassing and tedious, but the satisfaction radiating off Hinata as he arranges and rearranges the pillows around him is completely worth it.

At some point he had slipped into Kageyama’s dirty shirt, and Kageyama finds he suddenly doesn’t mind how dirty he is. Hinata definitely doesn’t. But still, Kageyama has _some_ understanding of propriety and dutifully rinses off quickly in the shower.

 

* * *

 

With a towel wrapped around his waist, he emerges to find Hinata had created some kind of mound around the sides of the bed, just enough to form a little hollow in the center of the bed, just big enough for the two of them. Hinata lies cuddled with a pillow, Kageyama’s shirt pulled over his nose. His eyes flutter and find Kageyama’s, barely open in bliss.

It’s then that Kageyama _smells_ him, the sweet, ripe scent of an omegan heat fills his nostrils and his pheromones respond, releasing a soothing, comforting scent. Hinata beckons Kageyama to come into the bed and Kageyama does, powerless to deny his omega anything he wishes. His nudity means nothing in the face of Hinata’s clear desire, he lets the towel fall as he crawls into the nest and pulls Hinata into his arms. He covers Hinata in his own scent, rubbing his neck on Hinata’s hair, wrists, and finally mixing their scents at their necks, a comfort to them both. Hinata giggles into his chest.

Kageyama looks down at him with a frown, “What’s so funny?”

Hinata giggles again and pokes at Kageyama’s cheek, “I’m just happy. This feels good. I really, really like you.”

Kageyama’s frown deepens as his face turns bright red, “I like you too, idiot.”

 

They cuddle together for a while before Hinata starts to get twitchy, his skin turns red and he groans in discomfort. It feels like a buzzing under his skin, and suddenly his clothes are too tight. He pulls weakly at his shirt and whines, “Ahh, Kageyama take them off!”

Kageyama releases a fresh cloud of soothing scent, carefully peeling the clothes off Hinata’s sweaty body. Hinata is hard, his heat now in full swing. Hinata buries his nose into the crook of Kageyama’s neck, thirsty for more of that intoxicating scent.

The feeling of Kageyama’s skin on his is cool relief and he presses his body fully against Kageyama, wanting to touch every inch. Kageyama stops holding himself back, he lets his hands roam all over Hinata’s lithe body. He rubs down his back and gently squeezes his ass, slowly rolling their hips together. The scent of slick fills the air as Hinata whines. He feels so empty, he wants his alpha. He calls and Kageyama rumbles in answer, pure instinct telling him exactly what Hinata needs.

He slides his fingers into the cleft of Hinata’s ass and rubs the slick there. Hinata releases a scent so filled with _want_ it’s dizzying, Kageyama can barely hold himself back.

He dips three fingers into Hinata, all the way to the second knuckle. Hinata takes him easily, his asshole pliant and wet. He’s so warm, so loose, so ready for his alpha. Kageyama scissors his fingers and pumps once, twice, to feel that velvety heat clench around them. Hinata lets out another moan, another call for his alpha. Kageyama hears him, knows what he wants, and he wants it too. He stretches his fingers one last time and withdraws them.

He rubs the excess slick onto his own shaft and turns Hinata around, his back to Kageyama’s chest. He lines himself up and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, pushes into Hinata’s wet heat.

They moan together, lost in the feeling as Kageyama finally bottoms out. Hinata’s pheromones turn from desire to pure relief, his omega perfectly satisfied. Kageyama holds still for a moment, letting Hinata fully adjust, before he begins to roll his hips slowly. Hinata moans again, clutching the sheets as the sensations wash over him. He feels so good, so right, and he wants more, _more, “More!”_ he doesn’t realize he’s shouting until Kageyama suddenly speeds up, pushing into him with force over and over again.

Kageyama suddenly stops, but soon he pulls Hinata up onto his knees and pushes back into him. This angle is so much _deeper,_ and it’s so _good._ Kageyama picks up a brutal pace, slamming into Hinata in a frenzy of instinct and desire. He licks and nips at Hinata’s neck, his shoulders, his back. Kageyama sucks on Hinata’s scent glands, sending shivers down Hinata’s body.

It’s so much, nearly too much, but Hinata can’t, doesn’t want to stop it. His desire coils low in his belly and he releases more and more scent, unable to control himself.

Then Kageyama shifts, and he’s pushing in at a new angle and Hinata feels _pressure._ And it’s… it feels so good but it’s _strange_.

“A-ah! Kage-yama! It’s-there’s something, ah! Weird! It’s gonna come out!!” Hinata groans as the pressure builds, helpless to Kageyama’s thrusting.

Kageyama exhales a breathless laugh, “Haah, it’s okay, you can cum.” His voice is rough right next to Hinata’s ear, sending a thrill right to Hinata’s groin. Kageyama moves his hand down and grasps Hinata’s leaking dick, firmly stroking.

“N-no! It’s- something! Ahh! Alpha!” Suddenly the pressure is too much and Hinata can’t hold it back, his abdominal muscles relax and he’s peeing. The relief is intense, Hinata can’t help but release another wave of submissive scent.

Kageyama pauses, feeling the warm liquid spill over his fingers. That scent drives him wild and with a quiet, “ _Oh fuck,_ ” Kageyama starts to move again, more piss squirting out with each thrust. Then Hinata gasps and the flow abruptly stops, shame souring his scent, his entire body tense.

“B-because you made me... drink all that water..” Hinata cries, his pheromones a mix of confusion, embarrassment, and yet still overwhelming desire and submission.

Kageyama only pushes his own lustful scent out to relax Hinata and moves his dirtied hand over Hinata’s stomach. He slows his thrusts, only to lay his hand directly over Hinata’s bladder and _push._

Hinata can’t fight his own desire to submit to Kageyama and lets himself go, moaning as he finally feels relief. The pee spurts with each push.

Hinata feels Kageyama swell impossibly hard inside him, his knot beginning to fill. Kageyama moans, “Ah, fuck! Shouyou, Shouyou!”

Kageyama’s scent sharpens as he continues to fuck brutally into Hinata. The overstimulation and heady scent sends Hinata over the edge, his orgasm wracking through his body. Hinata claws at Kageyama’s arms and he yells, his skin buzzing and he clenches as waves of pleasure wash over him with each of Kageyama’s increasingly harsh thrusts.

As Hinata comes down, his body goes limp in submission. His eyes are glazed, mouth dripping drool, moaning with each breath punched out of him by Kageyama. Hinata’s scent has become so delicious, so incredibly satisfied Kageyama can’t help but to bite into that scent gland. The oils released by his teeth coat his tongue, flavor going straight to his head. He pushes in one last time hard and deep, knot swelling and pulsing as his seed fills Hinata.

The knot filling Hinata is so good, so right, it forces another orgasm out of him and he screams, lost in the sensation.

 

Hinata’s exhales are half moan as he comes down from the blissful submission.

Kageyama moves to lay behind Hinata, back to chest, careful of his knot still tied to Hinata. The movement of the knot inside of Hinata sends shivers down his spine and he moans again, endorphins rushing through his body.

Kageyama leans down and gently pulls Hinata’s face back towards him to kiss. Hinata releases a wave of contented pheromones and snuggles to lick at Kageyama’s neck gland before turning back to comfortably spoon.

They lie tangled together for the few minutes it takes for Kageyama’s knot to deflate, but Kageyama doesn’t pull out.

“Hey, Hinata. Can I.. I wanna mark you.” he whispers into Hinata’s ear.

“Eh?” Hinata thinks back to the many times Kageyama bit his neck, “You already marked me. Well, not that I mind… It’s okay.”

Hinata bares his neck where Kageyama had already left multiple hickeys, but Kageyama doesn’t lean in like Hinata expects. Instead, Kageyama grasps Hinata’s hips, and Hinata feels a warmth begin to fill him.

“Ah-ah what? There’s something… Are you..?” It takes a moment for Hinata to register the sensation inside of him.

Kageyama simply moans, “Shouyou,” and grips tighter.

“Ah, eh?! It feels.. Weird.. Tobio!” The warm wetness pouring into and filling Hinata is strange, but not uncomfortable. It feels satisfying, his omega purring inside.

Kageyama continues to pee until he is empty, the piss mixing with his cum and Hinata’s slick and spilling from around his dick.

Hinata squirms at the feeling, his hole twitching as Kageyama pulls out. He squeezes his legs together as the liquids run down his thighs. Hinata can feel his face burning, but Kageyama is too mesmerized by his ass to care.

“Oh.. fuck,” Kageyama groans, moving back on his knees as he grips Hinata’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart to look at his glistening hole. Kageyama’s nostrils flare and he growls, “Now, you smell like me-everywhere.”

Hinata raises his hands and hides his face in embarrassment. He whines, “Bakageyama, you’re so gross!!” Hinata turns around, pulling Kageyama back up next to him so he can hide his face in Kageyama’s neck. It’s kind of gross but… Hinata can’t deny how _good_ it makes him feel, to know Kageyama marked him so deeply. Hinata thinks maybe he’s just as gross as Kageyama, and his chest warms to think they are even that much more alike.

 

* * *

 

Hinata wakes to the slatted sunlight pouring in from behind the sheer curtains. Kageyama snores peacefully beside him, hand stretched over Hinata’s stomach. Hinata had fallen asleep at some point while Kageyama was cleaning up. He had replaced the messy sheets last night, much to Hinata’s sleepy, needy displeasure, whining something about scents and hospitals. The details are a little fuzzy. Kageyama had started to gently wipe the mess from Hinata’s skin, the soothing action must have lulled him to sleep without realizing.

Hinata sits up and realizes his whole body is sore, especially his hips, but he finds he doesn’t- can’t care, he just feels content. He feels happy. His instincts have never felt so _right,_  with Kageyama - _his alpha_ \- sleeping next to him. The heat is over thankfully, just one knot was enough this time, so they could use the remaining rest of the day in their hotel room to relax.

Hinata moves to stretch, wincing slightly at the pull in his lower back, and Kageyama jolts awake next to him.

“Ah? Shouyou?” Kageyama slurs and slowly blinks fully waking up. He sits up and rubs his hands soothingly down Hinata’s sides. “Do you… feel okay?”

“Mmm, yeah. I feel really good. Just a little sore,” Hinata replies, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounds. Kageyama grabs the bottle of water on the nightstand and snaps it open before urging him to drink. Hinata gulps it down greedily, he’s always thirsty after a heat.

“Where does it hurt?” Kageyama asks while tossing the empty bottle into the bin.

“My back, mostly. Um, my thighs. And my stomach is a little crampy.”

“Here, lie down on your stomach. You can take some medicine for the cramps after you eat, but for now I can do something for your back and legs.” Kageyama positions Hinata in the middle of the bed and straddles his butt. It’s a little embarrassing as Hinata is still completely naked, but at least Kageyama had put on boxers at some point.

Kageyama starts kneading Hinata’s back - and it’s heaven. He digs in deep, but stays careful not to push too hard, loosening the tense muscles and working out the sour soreness. Hinata melts into the bed, unwilling to even lift his head from the pillow to moan, muffled, “Ahhhh Kageyama. How did you get so good at this?”

Kageyama continues to massage Hinata’s entire back while replying, “Oh, after Oikawa-senpai injured his knee, Iwaizumi-senpai learned the proper technique for massaging muscles. I thought it was a useful skill so I asked him to teach me, too.”

Hinata hums in reply, and they sit in comfortable silence as Kageyama kneads all over Hinata. His legs, arms, hands and feet, even his butt - which started out awkward but Kageyama is _really_ good at it so Hinata doesn’t tell him to stop.

Hinata nearly drifts off again but is woken when Kageyama lifts him bridal style into his arms.

“Whuh-what are you doing? You don’t have to _carry_ me!” Hinata puffs, embarrassed at the way Kageyama holds him so gently.

“I’m just, I wanna give you a bath. And- my instincts are going crazy, I just wanna take care of you. Is that bad?” Kageyama pouts down at Hinata, though his pout is honestly more of a glare.

“It’s not.. _not_ okay… It’s just kinda embarrassing,” Hinata trails off.

“So, it’s okay? I know my instincts are too much. It’s just, your heat just ended so today, just today, I gotta take care of you.” Kageyama carries Hinata to the bathroom, gently setting him on the stool while the tub fills. “Can I shampoo you?”

Hinata giggles, “Yeah. I can’t believe the King of the Court is giving me a bath. If you’re the king, does that make me the queen?”

Kageyama blushes, red down to his neck, while he thoroughly wets and lathers Hinata’s hair. “Y-yeah. If, if you wanna be.”

“Wha- that was a joke bakageyama! Jeez you’re so embarrassing.” Hinata flails his arms at Kageyama, causing him to spray the water everywhere.

“Hinata you idiot! I’m- I’m serious,” Kageyama leans Hinata’s head back to rinse out the shampoo. “I’m a shitty alpha, I lose control and my instincts are too strong. Are you sure that’s okay?”

“Well I’m not exactly the picture perfect omega either. I know I’m loud and too demanding, and sometimes I lose control, too! But I think that’s okay for me, and it’s okay for you, too right?” Hinata turns to look back at Kageyama’s face.

“Yeah, of course. You’re perfect, Hinata. And I wanna be perfect for you,” Kageyama says, face sincere. He soaps up a loofa and begins to scrub Hinata’s neck and shoulders.

“I think you already are,” Hinata mumbles.

“Oh,” Kageyama smiles, that rare charming smile Hinata only sees once in a blue moon. “But, um, was last night okay? I kind of got lost in my instincts.” Kageyama brushes his fingers over the bruise on Hinata’s scent gland. There are countless hickies littering his neck and shoulders.

Hinata turns to face back forward, shying away from Kageyama’s searching gaze. “Yeah. It was really, really good. I liked it, a lot.”

“Oh. Okay, cool. Good. Me too.” Kageyama finishes scrubbing Hinata’s back and rinses him off. “Let’s get you in the bath.”

Hinata turns and reaches his arms up, smiling slyly. “Carry me?”

Kageyama eyes the filled bath a mere two feet away and smiles again, reaching down for Hinata. “Okay, I’ve got you.”

Kageyama sets him into the water and moves to wash himself off, but Hinata is pulling on his arm and suddenly he’s splashing into the water next to Hinata. Kageyama lets out a yelp, “Oi! Dumbass! I haven’t washed off yet!”

“I don’t care. My instincts are going crazy, too. I don’t want you to leave,” Hinata pouts.

Kageyama shifts so that he’s sitting against the tub, Hinata straddling his lap. Hinata leans forward and noses his scent gland, “I’m glad you didn’t rinse off, you still smell good.”

“Gross, Hinata.”

“What?! Bakageyama, you’re way more gross than I am!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******if you are thinking to yourself “men can't pee with a boner” I don't wanna hear it bc A) this is omegaverse I can do whatever I want but also B) SOME men can't pee with a boner, most find it difficult and unpleasant, some do it easily and in fact like it.
> 
> Also I used a lot of traits from my own version of omegaverse i came up with, but im not to good at adding information to the story so i feel like it may not be very clear exactly how they are feeling. If you wanna know more about my version or are confused about some of the traits i used, please ask!
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, and those of you who have been following this since the first two chapters, thank you for keeping up with it! This is my first multi-chapter fic I've ever finished and I'm really glad I was finally able to complete it.
> 
> As always bookmarks, comments, and kudos make writing fic so rewarding so I really appreciate every single one I get!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at freshmilko or my porn blog darkmilko (BIG TW)


End file.
